Oii Oii
by Vampia Lawyaa
Summary: i just suck at titles .-. Naruto chases Sasuke but something happened that made Naruto stop chasing Sasuke just to help Hinata. there will be pairings, SasSaku, Inokiba, NejiTen maybe more in later chapters! but NaruHina is the main char's.
1. Chapter 1

my third fan fic! i don't know if i should continue this story though, please leave reviews and tell me if i should continue it or not. v.v

alright to my story, it's about Naruto and Hinata of course since they are my fav couple.

* * *

Chapter one.

Naruto was chasing Sasuke who is injured from his fight with Madara "SASUKEEE!!" Naruto yelled Sasuke's name.

Sasuke didn't respond but kept on running.

suddenly Sasuke stopped running as the wind blew on him and Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's back. Sasuke turned and narrowed his eyes at Naruto "what do you want?".

Naruto then spoke "come back to Konoha.", Sasuke smirked "you expect me to go back to Konoha after what they did to Itachi?"

Naruto sighed "Sasuke, Itachi did that on his own free will to protect the village,"

Sasuke narrowed and took out his sword, before he could attack team 8, Sakura, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi jumped next to Naruto.

Sakura's eyes turned to sad eyes when she saw Sasuke 'Sasuke-kun..'.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and her eyes went wide open "..it's.. it's like he didn't fight Madara..his .. his chakra is been filled..". Kakashi wasn't surprised he narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked "i have no time to fight you all, i'll just kill Naruto and leave.", Hinata's eyes widened as she saw an unseeing white needles through her Byakugan, 'sh..shimatta!' she thought as she quickly jumped infront of Naruto and the needles hitted her back making her cough blood, one needle almost caught her heart, everyone's eyes widened. as everything went dizzy for Hinata and her head started spining, she smiled 'Naruto-kun.. it's about time that i did something useful for you. am glad.. am glad.. you always helped me.. and i don't think i ever helped you.. i hope i helped you.. even if it's just a little..' she then looked at Naruto and smiled and putted her head on Naruto's shoulder and spoke quietly "Arigatou(thank you) Naru..Naruto-kun.." she then closed her eyes slowly going into darkness.

Naruto stood stiff and his eyes wide open as the blood in Hinata's mouth rushed on his jacket. he shook his head and held Hinata when she was about to fall. "Hinata!" he said as his eyes are starting to be teary.

Sasuke stood emotionlessly and spoke "the needles has poison, she wont hear you, baka". Kiba grunted his teeth and ran next to Hinata who is laying on Naruto's arm.

Naruto looked at Sasuke "teme... why did you do that to Hinata!". Sasuke sighed "baka, these needles were supposed to hurt you not her. anyways, i have no time for this" he made hand seal and disapeared in a poof.

Kakashi putted his hand on the floor and closed his eyes to concentrate, he sighed "he is gone," Kakashi said.

Sakura then quickly rushed next to Hinata and sat down and her hands are starting to glow green. Naruto's eyes started to tear "S..Sakura-chan? Hinata is going to be ok right?"

Sakura putted on a concerned face on and didn't reply Naruto as she started healing Hinata. Kiba started hitting his head "Kusooo(damnit) kusoo kusoooo, if only i had seen these needles that wouldn't have happened to Hinata!"

Yamato then spoke "no one could have seen the needles unless those who have eyes like the Hyuugas, it is no ones fault."

Naruto shook his head "it is my fault.. i should've expected that from Sasuke! i should be the one who is injured not Hinata!" he sobbed even more "Hinata doesn't deserve this...", Sakura looked at Naruto with sad expersion on her face 'Naruto..' she thought to herself.

Sakura stopped healing Hinata and then looked at Naruto "we have to get Hinata to Konoha hospital as soon as posible.. or she might die, the poison is too strong for her body to handle, Tsunade-sama can create an antidote for the poison, but we have to hurry, one needle hitted a little from her heart, so she haves slow heart beats."

Naruto wiped his tears and carried Hinata in bridal way and stood up. "i'll run to Konoha..", Sai then spoke "but Naruto-kun, the village is 5hours away..".

Naruto put on a serious face and spoke "i'll run as fast as i can, i swear i wont let Hinata-chan die.." he glowed red warm chakra and started running in a speed not even Kakashi has ever seen.

Kakashi sighed "let's start going back to the village as well, we have to report to the Godaime about what happened." they nodded. Shino then spoke "will Hinata be ok Sakura-san?". Sakura sighed sadly "am not sure.. let's just hope she doesn't lose alot of blood." Shino nodded. and they started running back to the village.

in Hinata's mind..

Hinata was walking in the dark not sure of what's happening "..what happened to me.." she whispered to herself.

"heh? Hinata? your finally here" a women said. Hinata blinked at the voice she then stood stiff when she saw her mother "..ka..kaa-san.." she said. Hinata's mother smiled "yes.", Hinata's eyes started to tear in happiness and ran to hug her mother, her mother hugged back. Hinata while hugging her mother she sighed "am i dead?" Hinata said.

Hinata's mother stopped hugging Hinata and looked at Hinata "maybe". Hinata frowned "but.. i shouldn't die yet.. i still haven't.." she paused and sighed loudly, Hinata's mother smiled "confused your feelings for Naruto?", Hinata's eyes widened "nani?(what?) how.. did you know.."

Hinata's mother laughed "am your mother am i not? plus i am dead i see what's happening with you,". Hinata smiled slightly "oh..", Hinata mother then spoke "tell me about it.".

Hinata blinked "about what?",

"your love to Naruto."

Hinata blushed but nodded "..when i first met Naruto.. i liked him but i never really talked to him.. i just felt attached to him, but no one liked him and i couldn't figure why they hate him..so i started watching him.. looking at what he does..but all i saw is a normal kid walking but people shoot cold glares at him..it broke my heart..." she started to sobb "such a nice kid being hated by villagers for no reason.. so i started to watch him even more.. year after year.. till i admired him, and had this weird feeling in my chest that just when i see him or talk to him.. i blush and stutter when i talk..soon i realised that i love him.. but .." she paused. her mother nodded "he doesn't feel the same but love Sakura". Hinata nodded.

Hinata's mother then smiled "what would you do if Naruto and Sakura were in relationship?". Hinata's eyes widened at her mother's question but then smiled and dropped her head..

outside Hinata's mind..

Naruto was running so fast as he grunted his teeth "kusoo kusoo, i've been running for 20 minutes and the village still is 20 minutes away, i need to use more Kyuubi chakra.." he then increased his Kyuubi chakra and started running faster 'Hinata.. am not going to let you die like this tebbayo.. ' he looked at Hinata who looked lifeless on his arms.

back inside Hinata's mind..

Hinata took a deep breath before she answers her mother's question she then spoke "if they were in relationship.. i'd cheer for them.. if that's what makes Naruto-kun happy.. then i'd cheer for them.. Naruto-kun helped me alot.. and.. and i can't be selfish.. i love him.." she paused and took a deep breath to speak again "Naruto-kun smile saved me.. it lit's up my day.. my harsh day as a Hyuuga.. i was always crying but he.. he just makes me happy even if he isn't trying to cheer me up.. his voice cheers me up.. when i see him i cheer up.. i get this amazing feeling when i see him.. his smile.. gives me courage and confidince to do anything.."

Hinata then closed her eyes tightly as tears rushed on her cheeks "i .. i am.. madly inlove with him.. and if he loves some one else then .. i'd encourage him.. if that's what makes him happy.. i'll cheer for him.. just like he did with me.."

Hinata's mother smiled and spoke "yosh then.. you pass.", Hinata wiped her tears and blinked at her mother. Hinata's mother grinned soflty "you have Pure heart Hinata, Pure heart saves you in danger situations.. i just wanted to test you.", Hinata blinked "why test me?". Hinata's mother smiled "you'll understand soon." as she started to fade slowly. Hinata's eyes blinked "kaa-san!". Hinata's mother smiled and faded.

Hinata then heard a voice...

outside Hinata's mind..

Naruto finally arived to the village as he ran fast to the hokage tower, he slamed the door open to see blinking Tsunade and Shizune. Naruto then spoke panting "Hinata.. Hinata needs help.". Shizune quickly ran and held Hinata "we need to get her to the surgery room now! Tsunade-sama, we might need your help in this."

Tsunade nodded "ah, i agree, hurry.", when Shizune took Hinata from Naruto's hand, Naruto leaned on the wall and looked at Tsunade before she leaves "Tsunade-baa-chan.. Onegai(please) save Hinata-chan..". Tsunade looked at Naruto's eyes and sighed "ah Naruto, don't worry, she's in safe hands." she then left running.

Naruto sighed and collapsed on the hokage office floor because of tiredness.

in Hinata's mind..

Hinata's eyes started to tear when she heard Naruto "Naruto-kun.."

* * *

so what do you think? should i continue it or not? :3


	2. Chapter 2

yosh! second chapt. x3 sowwie took me long to update o.o was on a small vecation to Dubai :3 of course it wasn't fun because mom thought she should bring my lil sis with us who is only 4-5 months old .-. sheesh she drived us crazy mostly drived me and my older sis crazy o.e ima write about that on my other story Narutokun when i have time :3 you should check it out :3 it's funny :3 also i thank those who fav'ed my story :3 you have no idea how happy i am x3!

for now this story :3 enjoy this chapt! x3 andand review pweas :3

* * *

chapter 2!

2 hours has passed since Naruto have brought Hinata to Tsunade. Naruto was still collapsed on the Hokage floor because of tiredness.

team 8, Sai, Kakashi, Sakura and Yamato arrived in the hokage tower to see sleeping Naruto.

Sakura blinked "eh Naruto arrived this fast". Kakashi nodded "he did use the kyuubi chakra.", Sakura sighed "seriously Naruto is reckless.." she walked towards Naruto and started walking him up "Narutoo!! wake up!"

Naruto didn't reply but snore a little bit more. Sakura's eyes twitched and punched Naruto awake. Naruto jerked up and rubbed his head while a small tear was in his eyes "itii.. Sakura-chan.. heh? Sakura-chan? Kakashi-sensei? you guys arrived.", Kakashi nodded "we used transportation jutsu to come fast. we already knew you'd arrive."

Naruto nodded and grinned, his grin fadded and his eyes widened "Hinata! baa-chan still haven't came, what time is it?".

Sai spoke "it's 4:00 pm Naruto-kun.", Naruto hitted his head "that's 2 hours since baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan took Hinata. i gota go to the hospital to check on Hinata". before anyone could speak Naruto ran to the hospital.

while Naruto was running he cursed himself 'kusoo kusoo Naruto you had to collapse before knowing if Hinata is ok or not.. i hope she is ok.'

he arrived to the hospital and talked to the reception "where's Hyuuga Hinata room?", the reception nodded "actually Hyuuga Hinata is still in the surgery room with Hokage-sama."

Naruto's eyes widened "is Hinata ok?". the reception shook her head "i do not know, the ER is on the left wing.". Naruto nodded as he ran fast to the left wing.

he slamed the door open of the ER to see Tsunade and Shizune speaking and Hinata laying on the ER bed with oxygen mask. Tsunade looked at Naruto "nani(what)? why are you here gaki(brat)?". Naruto ran towards Hinata's bed and looked at Hinata who is looking lifeless and paler then ever, he frowned knowing that he caused her that pain "Tsunade-baa-chan.. Hinata will be ok right?" he said still looking at Hinata.

Tsunade sighed "she will be ok, i just have to make an antidote for her. but.. i happen to need an ingredent that i don't have it right now.. i was just about to send some one to get it for me."

Naruto turned his back to face Tsunade he then spoke in serious face "i'll get it, just tell me how it looks and where to find it and i promise i'll find it.", Shizune then joined in "but Naruto-kun, the ingredent only med nin can find it..". Naruto shook his head "i'll find it, am the one who caused her this."

Tsunade sighed "i have no choice then.. you'll sit on my head all the day if i didn't send you to find it..very well then. the ingredent is light purple flower, you could find it outside of Konoha in forset.", Naruto nodded as he started running but was stopped by Tsunade holding his jacket to stop him making him fall, she then puted her hands on her hips and spoke "baka Naruto, you wont be going alone, you'll go with Kiba and Shino, they are after all the strongest beast and search team."

Naruto got up "ah! i'll go get them and we'll get the ingredent in 20minute ttebayo!" he raised his thumb and started running to the hokage tower to find Kiba and Shino.

as he was running he grunted his teeth 'i'll never forgive myself if something happened to Hinata..'

in the ER Tsunade sighed "Kakashi is in my office. he better tell me what happened, because this poison isn't easy to beat.", Shizune nodded "if it wern't you she'd be dead by now." Tsunade paused a second and spoke "stay with Hinata incase anything happened, i'll go back to my office." Shizune nodded as Tsunade left to her office.

Naruto arrived to the hokage office and yelled "SHINOO, KIBA! we'v got a mission!", Kiba blinked then frowned "NANI!! we just got back from a mission!! am tired like ouch!". Naruto's eyes twitched "BAKA, it's a mission to help Hinata! Tsunade-baa-chan said you guys gota go with me now hurry!"

Shino nodded "what is our mission, Naruto?". Naruto nodded "she said we need to find light purple flower, we can find it outside of Konoha in forest! now come on, ttebayooo!"

Naruto jumped from the window not noticing the tall figure that is smiling and crossing his arms, Shino and Kiba followed.

Tsunade entered her office to see concerned Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Jiraiya who is not noticed by anyone. "Kakashi, came here to report?"

Kakashi nodded "ah, Tsunade-sama.", Tsunade sat on her chair and clasped her hands and spoke "tell me what happened". Kakashi nodded "Sasuke and Madara fought, of course Sasuke lost but managed to escape, but i can tell he was still emotional about what happened to Itachi and blames Konoha which means he still wants to destroy it. as for how Hinata got injured, it was when Sasuke stoped running and faced Naruto, he said he'll kill Naruto and leave, he threw small needles that only the Hyuuga eyes can see, so Hinata jumped in and letted the needles hit her."

Tsunade sighed "not really surprising. anyway, i fought the poison out of Hinata but there is still a little in her body, i sent Naruto and the rest of team 8 to find the ingredent that i don't have."

Sakura then spoke "has Hinata-san lost alot of blood?". Tsunade sighed "ah, but we managed to replace it in time, but that does not mean she is out of threat."

Jiraiya then came in from the window "eh, i think i'll write my noval soon about soon to-be couples". Tsunade's eyes twitched but ignored Jiraiya. Kakashi grinned.

Naruto, Shino and Kiba were already in the forest searching for the light purple flower.

Naruto is losing his nerves "ehh baa-chan never said this gona be hard to find!" he made another 200 clones to search.

Shino sighed "Naruto, we arrived just 15 minutes ago. petience is the key." Naruto's eyes twitched, he never really liked Shino accent.

15 minutes later..

"HAHA! I GOT IT!" Kiba yelled. Naruto grinned happily "give me it Kiba" Naruto half yelled. Kiba hestaited but gave the flower to Naruto.

Naruto started running to the hokage tower.

he arrived to the hokage tower slamming the door open to see sleeping Tsunade and bored Jiraiya "BAA-CHAN! i got the flower!" he grinned.

Tsunade woke up and looked at Naruto lazily "floweR? oh yeah, go to the hospital and wait in the ER till i come. i wont take long." Naruto nodded and ran to the ER.

he entered the ER room to see only Hinata in the room laying on the bed breathing slowly. he came closer to Hinata and looked at her. her long hair was on her back, and her skin was paler then ever. her mouth was slightly open for her to breathe from the oxygen mask. his heart ached when he saw her like this. but he was also surprised to see how beautiful Hinata is. he always thought Sakura was the only beautiful women he ever seen, but he was wrong, and he knew it. Hinata was also beauitful.

he blushed when perverted thoughts came cross his mind but he shook it off 'jez NARUTO! what the hell are you thinking about! this is Hinata! this is your friend! one of your precious people! you can't think about her like that you baka' he thought to himself as he kicked himself mentaly.

the Kyuubi in Naruto chuckled "**Oi kit, you seem to like her." **Naruto blinked at the Kyuubi but twitched his eyes and spoke to the Kyuubi in his mind "baka Kyuubi, of course i like her! she is my friend after all ttebayo!" he crossed his arms mentaly. the Kyuubi laughed "**baka, you just see.**" the Kyuubi said as he kicked Naruto out.

Naruto cursed the Kyuubi under his breathe but sighed. he then once again looked at Hinata and smiled slightly, he raised one hand to move Hinata's hair from her face.

Tsunade then entered the ER slamming the door open making Naruto jump and turn and look at Tsunade who is sighing and Shizune behind her.

Tsunade then spoke "Oi Naruto, where is the flower?". Naruto nodded and gave Tsunade the light purple flower. Tsunade smiled "great, this should get the poison out of her system. Shizune" she gave Shizune the flower to prepare the antidote. Shizune nodded as she quickly took the flower and started making the antidote.

15 minutes later..

Shizune has finally finished making the antidote and ready to inject it in Hinata's arm. she slowly took out a needle and puted the antidote in the needle and held Hinata's arm and injected the needle on Hinata's arm making Naruto hit his head on the wall because of how Shizune injected Hinata.(in other words, making me hit my head on the wall xD i hate needlesssssss ahhh and how they inject them makes me cry LOL T.T)

Tsunade grinned "yosh! all done! Shizune take her to a private room for her to rest." Shizune nodded as med nin came in and took Hinata to her private room.

Sakura came in "Hinata is ok?" Sakura asked smiling. Naruto jumped and nodded "all thanks to baa-chan who will treat me for ramen today!". Tsunade sighed "Baka. Hinata is still not out of threate.", Naruto stoped jumping and looked at Tsunade "what do you mean?".

Tsunade sighed again "you'll know when she wakes up, i'll explain it all tomorow.. now i need to sleep for gods sake!" she said as she walked away and went back to her office.

Sakura guessed what Tsunade meant and also sighed and left leaving confused Naruto.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head in confusion and sighed "i should go for a walk or something.."

Naruto got out from the hospital and started walking, hands on his pocket and his eyes looking at the ground thinking about what had happened today. he sighed loudly. he felt bad for letting Sasuke get away, but was glad for helping Hinata, he was serious when he said he'd never forgive himself if something happened to her.

he stopped walking as the wind blew on him making him close his eyes. when he opened his eyes he realised he never really noticed Hinata since she was always shy and he never really figured her out. he realised that Hinata was always kind, and never really laughed at him when he said he wanted to be hokage.. instead she had faith in him. thinking about that sent shievers to Naruto. he felt bad for not being good with her. he then started walking towards the hospital not noticing the figure who is leaning on the wall.

the figure is Jiraiya. Jiraiya knew what Naruto was thinking about. he watched Naruto as he started walking away. Jiraiya smiled 'eh Naruto, now that your 19, am starting to mix you up with Minato..' he then chuckled as he imagened Naruto and Hinata together 'it's like Minato and Kushina..' he thought to himself.

Jiraiya never thought Naruto would ever be in a relationship with anyone, but he did notice Hinata crush on Naruto when he first saw Hinata. infact he's not the only one who knew about Hinata's crush, everyone in Konoha did. but Naruto is just too dense to notice. Jiraiya sighed as he felt sorry for Hinata and walked away.

Naruto arrived to the hospital, he didn't enter thought, he just looked at the Hospital. then he walked and claimed a tree.

he then smiled when he saw through the window a sleeping Hinata, he wanted to enter but thought Tsunade would kick his ass if he did, so he decided to sit on the tree for a little while and look at Hinata.

XxXxxXxXxxxXx

Sakura was siting on her bed, staring at her legs as the wind blew at her from her opened window. she didn't notice the figure who is hiding outside of her window untill that figure came in and puted his hand on Sakura's mouth and looking at her in the eye.

Sakura of course got scared but when she saw the figure, her eyes started to tear. it was Sasuke, she was surprised. Sasuke slowly removed his hand from Sakura's mouth when he realised she knew it was him.

Sakura then spoke stuttering "Sas..Sasuke-kun... what are you doing here?" she wiped her tears. Sasuke got up and looked at Sakura "it wasn't me." he said. Sakura blinked "what do you mean?". he sighed and sat "it wasn't me who fought Madara, and it wasn't me who threw the needles at Hinata." he crossed his arms looking at the wall.

Sakura blinked in confusion "what?". Sasuke sighed "it was Kabuto who fought with Madara, i wouldn't have these poisoned needles. Kabuto and Madara are working together to make Konoha think i can't be saved."

Sakura jaw opened she was surprised "we should tell Kakashi-sensei!" she said as she got up. Sasuke held her arm and shook his head "no, not now. in the morning." Sakura nodded and sat again "why did you come to me?" she asked. Sasuke looked away and didn't reply. Sakura just smiled.

Sasuke then got up removing his jacket and layed it on the floor and he lay down "i am going to sleep in your room if you don't mind." he said as he closed his eyes.

Sakura blinked and spoke "yea sure.."

.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.

next morning..

Naruto didn't realise he fell asleep on the tree untill he fell on the floor "itiiiiiiii..." he rubbed his butt. he then sighed and yawned "mendokuse(troublesome) i slept on a tree.."

he then realised it's 9 o clock a.m, he then entered the hospital and entered Hinata's hospital room to see Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade talking.

Naruto grinned "Ohayo!" he said. Sakura and Shizune waved. Tsunade sighed "am geting old.. Naruto listen to what am about to say. it is about Hinata."

Naruto putted on a serious face and nodded. Tsunade then spoke "Naruto, Hinata lost alot of blood, but we managed to replace it on time, but losing alot of blood could cause a temporary memory loss.", Naruto blinked. Tsunade sighed "which means she wont remmeber things for a while till her memory gets back to her." Naruto 'oh'ed' and nodded.

Tsunade then sighed again and sat on the chair "am really geting old.."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. he really didn't understand anything. and they all knew that he didn't understand, they just hoped Hinata would wake up and make him understand what Tsunade meant.

and their wishs came true, Hinata woke up. she slowly opened her eyes and blinked in confusion.. she rubbed her head and spoke "ah..what happened.." she said.

Naruto grinned and ran next to Hinata's bed "Hinata! your awake!", Hinata blinked and looked at Naruto, she blushed but she wondered why, she doesn't know this person. Hinata then gathered up some courage and spoke stuttering "ano... gomen(sorry) but who are you?"

Naruto's jaw fell on the ground when he heard Hinata saying that.

Sakura sighed "now you understand, Naruto-baka?"

* * *

to be continued :3! sorry if this chapter is small .-. i'll make longer chapter this thursday hopfully if i had time :3!


	3. Chapter 3

beh third chapt. . those who wanted to kill me for making Hinata loses her memory i want to say somtthin before my death pweas! Hinata will get her memory back soon with the help of someone v.v read this to find out :3!

ENJOY THIS CHAP--

Duckie was interupted by Kiba..

Kiba: also.. for gods sake review! that damn Duckie is frowning all the time because she doesn't have much reveiws.

Sakura: yea! and to hide her frowning she lets Kakashi puts us in genjutsu that lets us see Orochimaru dancing salsa.. that's.. agh just imagen that..

.. eyes twitching.. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Kakashi put them on genjutsu pweas :3!

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto jaw fell on the floor when he heard Hinata saying who are you.

Naruto got out of the shock and shook his head "what do you mean who are you?". Hinata blushed and looked at her lap "i don't know who you are.."

Tsunade sighed and got up from the chair "baka Naruto, didn't i tell you she'll have a temproray memory loss? her memory will come back to her by flashes.. just give her time."

Naruto swallowed hard, he then narrowed his eyes at blushing Hinata and moved his head closer to Hinata's face and narrowed his eyes even more as if he is suspecting something.

Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed even more "ano...mister.. your too close.." she said stuttering. Naruto sighed and moved away "she didn't faint.."

actually he wasn't really paying attention when he moved away, when he moved away Hinata did faint. he blinked when he saw her fainting "Oii baa-chan? you sure she has memory loss?" he scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Tsunade just sighed thinking she's too old to answer this, so Sakura answered instead "beh Naruto.. of course she has memory loss, it's just what's in her heart hasn't changed." Naruto let out a small 'heh?' in confusion.

Jiraiya then came out of blue from the window "he's too dense.." Jiraiya chuckled. Naruto's eyes twitched "OII ERO-SENNIN! who you calling dense! am not dense.. " he crossed his arms. Jiraiya sweatdropped and smiled slightly "meh, baka." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade then cleared her throat to get everyone's attention "Naruto, your going to be the Rokudaime hokage pretty sooooon.. so.."

Naruto swallowed hard knowing what she'll say. she smiled "you'll have to do more paper work" she grinned when she said that happy that she didn't do any paper work for 3 weeks because she is teaching Naruto how to be hokage.

Naruto sighed sadly and loudly "why baa-chan? why are you torturing me?" he sobbed silently. Tsunade grinned wider "you gotta get used to it since your going to be a Hokage. ehhh i'll take a long nice vecation in other village with Shizuneee" she streched her back.

Jiraiya chuckled "take me with you, i aint staying with gaki alone.", Tsunade looked at Jiraiya "it isn't my fault you wanted to live in the hokage mansion with me and Shizune, so you'll be staying with gaki alone". Jiraiya sighed.

Hinata slowly was starting to wake up but before she could open her eyes she heared Naruto talking, she felt her heart skip a beat and blood rush to her cheeks making her blush, she didn't know why she feels like that when she hears Naruto who she doesn't really know. she slowly opened one eye and narrowed it at Naruto, he was grinning and rubbing the back of his head because of Sakura punch.

she blushed even more 'this smile..remainds me of some one..' she thought to herself. she felt her heart melting, she just wanted to jump and hug Naruto to get rid of this feeling in her. but she shook her head mentaly, she doesn't have that kind of courage.

"moo, Naruto.. your going to be Rokudaime hokage.. be more smart then baka seriously, how the hell would you have a baby with a ramen?" Sakura said. Sakura actually felt stupid for replying Naruto about having a baby with a ramen, but her mind was already with some certain Uchiha that surprised her yesterday night, so you can say she wasn't in her usual self.

Hinata swallowed hard when she heared the name Naruto 'his..his name is Naruto..i .. i know this name..', she then sat up holding her head not really caring about the confusion glares that Tsunade,Sakura,Naruto and Jiraiya are giving Hinata. her eyes were still closed, she massaged her head by her 2 hands wanting to remmeber who is Naruto. she closed her eyes tightly as her mind is slowly starting to show the image of the person she is trying to remmeber.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion "eh Hinata?" he said. when Naruto spoke Hinata's name, the image was clear in Hinata's brain, she swallowed hard and opened her eyes "Naruto-kun?" she half yelled. Sakura sighed "eeh Naruto is the first one she remmebers". Tsunade just sighed and also thought she was just geting old for this. as for Jiraiya he opened his noval and started writing while smiling pervertly.

Naruto grinned widely "eh Hinata?! you remmeber everything?". Hinata blushed because of embarssement and giggled nervously "not.. not really Naruto-kun.. your the only one i .. i remmeber" she looked at her lap still blushing.

Naruto scratched the back of his head still grinning "hehe! good! because you scared the hell out of me when you said who are you, ttebayo!" he raised one thumb.

he then stopped grinning and looked at Hinata 'ehh, she is red.. is she sick?' he scratched the back of his head, but blushed slightly 'meh, she looks cute though' he smiled slightly like a cat :3 .

his thoughts were interupted by Kiba slamming the door open grinning "Hinata!" Kiba yelled. he started running but was stopped by Shino holding his jacket making him fall "Kiba, you do not want to disturb Hinata by entering like that" he said in deathly tone. Kiba crossed his arms and got up, twitching at his team mate "fine jez Shino.." he then turned to see blinking Hinata.

Kiba blinked "Hinata?". Hinata swallowed hard, she doesn't remmeber Kiba nor Shino, she dropped her head and sighed. Sakura then smiled slightly "Hinata has a tamproray memory loss so she doesn't really remmeber you guys." she crossed her arms.

Kiba's jaw fell and his eyes widened "NANI?! oh am soo going to kill that Uchiha basterd!" he started hiting his fist on his hand in anger. Naruto just sighed sadly, he really was sad that his 'best friend' Sasuke would do such thing. Shino was quiet, though inside he was dying to kill Sasuke.

Sakura then sighed, Sasuke did tell her this morning to tell them about him, so she thought it's the right time to tell them about him. Sakura then shook her head "it wasn't Sasuke." she said as she looked at the floor.

Kiba grunted his teeth "what are you talking about! he did that to Hinata! look i know he is your friend and all but open up your eyes already! he's a bad guy!" he yelled.

Sakura shook her head "it really wasn't him.. it was Kabuto.", Kakashi then came in by a poof "it's the truth" he said grinning. Tsunade looked at Kakashi "what do you mean?". Kakashi putted on his serious face and spoke "i saw Sasuke in the sea training on his Chidori, i spoke to him, he told me everything. and he obviously wasn't lying, i had Inoichi to help me with that."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes "what happened then?". Sakura raised her hand wanting to explain everything, Kakashi nodded and letted Sakura explain "Sasuke-kun came to my house yesterday, he told me that who was really fighting with Madara was Kabuto not him, and he has a prove, Sasuke wouldn't use poisoned needles since he isn't a med nin, he uses Kunais."

Tsunade bit her nail "kuso that Kabuto.. anything else i should know about?", Sakura shook her head. Naruto grinned "so that means Sasuke is back?!". Kakashi grinned and nodded. Naruto jumped "YOSH! where's he?", Kakashi grinned wider, he is going to love Naruto's reaction when he tells him this "he doesn't want to see you, Naruto", Naruto blinked, his eyes went white "NANI!" he yelled.

Tsunade sighe loudly "enough gaki, you need to do paper work, plus we need to discuss who will help Hinata get her memory back, she is an Anbu after all. any suggestions on who will help her?"

Sakura was the first to raise her hand with an evil grin in her face "i got one!" she said. Tsunade then looked at her student and spoke "who is it?"

Sakura grinned "i'll tell you who is it when Naruto leaves this room", Naruto sobbed "Sakura-chan.. once in your life be nice..", Tsunade nodded as she held Naruto's jacket carrying him making him blink in confusion and kicked him out.

"so?" Tsunade said crossing her arms. Sakura grinned "let Naruto help Hinata", Tsunade blinked "but Naruto is busy with the soon-to-be hokage stuff.", Sakura grinned wider "Hinata could help him by that! look, you let him go to that old lady home to learn how to behave and eat like a gentlman but all he does there is sleep without that old lady knowing that he's asleep!! and look at Hinata, she is beautiful and she is a Hyuuga, one of the noble clans in Konoha which means she knows everything about how to behave, not to mention she is kind and behaves unlike Ino. she could also teach him how to eat proparly! right Hinata?" she looked at Hinata who is blushing and sweatdropping, Hinata was about to speak when Sakura quickly cut her off and spoke "see! Hinata also agrees!"

Tsunade crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes "you got a point.. maybe then that baka would know that Hinata likes him." Sakura nodded happily. Kiba agreed "yeah! dude he gotta know! Hinata likes him for years!". Shino just nodded in agreement. Kakashi sweatdropped "yea i don't know if that would happen since he's too dense."

Jiraiya chuckled "that would make my new noval even more intersting!" he started grinned when he heard Jiraiya "Jiraiya-sama, good luck!" Kakashi said. Hinata swallowed hard and looked at her lap "yo..you all know about that..?" she asked blushing in embarssment.

Sakura giggled "of course we do! all Konoha knows that! even Sasuke told me he knew you like him even though he never even talked to you! that baka is just too dense..". Hinata smiled still looking at her lap, she was feeling slightly uncomfortable because she is siting in a room with a bunch of people she doesn't remmeber.

Tsunade then smiled "yosh then! Naruto shall help her! and in returen she'll help him! he also should be her bodyguard since her chakra is abit disturbed from the poison, NARUTO GET IN HERE!"

the door slowly opened revealing slightly grinning Sasuke and Naruto on the floor rubbing his ass "hehe.. sorry i had to hit him so he stops hugging me.. " Sasuke said as he rubbed the back of his head and started dragging sobbing Naruto in.

Naruto stood up and Sasuke leaned on the wall not really caring about the glares everyone is giving him. Tsunade sighed once again and mumbled under her breathe about how old is she, she then spoke "it's ok Sasuke.. anyways, gaki, your the one who will be helping Hinata get her memory back." she grinned. Naruto blinked "well ok.. but what about my lessons?". Tsunade nodded "Hinata will help you in that, she is a Hyuuga after all."

Naruto then grinned "ok then! atleast that's better then that old lady" he frowned remmebering the old lady teaching him.

Hinata was melting, she needed to get out of here, she wished she'd just eat till death so her heart stop beating fast. Tsunade then spoke "Hinata's wounds has healed but not fully healed but she can be released from the hospital tomorow, so Naruto you'll be with her all the time, also you'll be somewhat like a bodyguard for her since she can't control her chakra proparly.", Naruto sighed and nodded, Tsunade then looked at Sasuke "don't you think you sliped from your punshiments Sasuke, you did leave the village we sitll don't know if your a threat or not, so you'll be in Anbu watch for 5 months and you wont get any missions for also 5 months."

Sasuke just nodded. Naruto then puted his arm on Sasuke's neck making him twitch his eyes "eh teme! want to live in my apartment?" Naruto said grinning. Sasuke had killing intent in him so he just punched Naruto and sighed "baka Dobe.." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

Naruto rubbed his face "itti iti ittiii..", Tsunade then pinched Naruto's ear "you stay right here, am going to let Shizune get the paper work you need to do." she said as she started walking out of the room. Sakura sighed "and i think i gota go do anything," Sasuke interupeted her "i'll go with you" he said not looking at her. Sakura blushed slightly and nodded as they both walked out.

Jiraiya itched his chin "hmm maybe i should make another noval about these 2 too." he smiled pervertly. Kakashi grinned "Jiraiya-sama, segoi ne(your awesome)" Kakashi then disappeared in poof. Jiraiya sighed "i think it's my research time. ja ne!" he left.

Naruto sighed "eh well, now you know i have pervert sensei" he grinned. Hinata giggled and wanted to reply Naruto but her stomach cutted her off, she held her stomach and blushed out of embarssement.

Naruto chuckled "eh Hinata, no need to be embarssced, ttebayo!" he raised his thumbs "hospital food is horrbile want to leave her so we get some ramen?" he grinned. Hinata looked at Naruto blushing "but.. but Naruto-kun am not allowed to leave hospital.. today.." she stuttered.

Naruto raised his thumb "beeeh do you really wana stay in bed all the day doing nothing but stare at my ugly face? now come on we'll sneak from the 'll be back at night or so, am lazy to do some paper work anyway,ttebayo!" he grinned and extended his hand to Hinata so she grapes it and gets up. Hinata blushed and took Naruto's hand and stood up trying to find her balance and not fall.

Hinata sighed in releif when she found her balance she scratched the back of her head "ano.. Naruto-kun.. i don't think i'll be able to move alot.." she said. Naruto blinked "oh baa-chan did say that you'll have trouble moving.. hmm.. what if i carried you piggy-back neh?" he grinned.

Hinata blushed and shook her head quickly. Naruto's stomach started dancing, he sighed "guess i have no choice" he carried Hinata piggy-back by force and opened up the window. Hinata swallowed hard "Naruto-kun i think we should use the d..." she was interupteed by Naruto jumping from the window making Hinata almost choke him by squezing his neck.

Naruto grinned when they arrived to the ramen shop, he sat treffied Hinata down and sat on his seat still grinning like an idiot. "Oii old man! one ramen please! and.." he turned to look at pale scared Hinata "Oi Hinata? what do you want to order?" he grinned. Hinata shook her head to wake herself up she cleared her throat and spoke "same as you Naruto-kun..". Naruto nodded "2 ramen old man!" he grinned.

the old man grinned "heeh on a date are we?". Naruto blinked and looked at Hinata who was blushing like ouch, he scratched the back of his head grinning "i don't think so, i just sneaked her out of the hospital since we both are hungry.", Hinata sighed 'without hestaition..' she thought to herself.

Ayame blinked "eh hospital? why is she hurt?". Naruto grinned sadly "yea well, she has temproray memory loss so she can't remmeber you nor old man. but she remmebers me" he grinned. Ayame sighed "no wonder she remmebered you the first, anyway, hope you get better Hinata." she smiled at Hinata. Hinata smiled back "Arigatou.."

"2 ramens is up!" the old man gave Naruto his bowl then gave Hinata. they both started eating, of course Naruto as usual finished his bowl in 1 minute and ordered a other one. Hinata finished eating her ramen bowl when Naruto finished his 16th bowl.

Naruto grinned as he rubbed his stomach "eh i think am full now." he gave money to the old man but was stopped by Hinata "ano.. Naruto-kun.. i should pay for my bowl..", Naruto shook his head "beh! what! hell no! am paying! besides i wouldn't be a gentlman if i didn't pay neh?" he grinned. Hinata blushed and giggled "fine.. just because that good looking lady told me that i should help you..", Naruto blinked "you mean baa-chan?". Hinata blinked "i don't know.. that blonde lady..". Naruto grinned "yea baa-chan! she's the Godaime Hokage, her name is Tsunade.", Hinata blinked as a flash of memory came back to her. she blinked "Oh!" she said. she then giggled "i remmeber her now."

Naruto chuckled, before he could speak, an angry Sakura appeared behind of Naruto, beside her was Sasuke crossing his arm looking at Naruto and you can tell by his face that he is eager to see Sakura kick Naruto's ass.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled as a very scary aura coming out of her. Naruto swallowed hard and turned his face to Sakura "eh? Sa..Sakura-chan..?" he grinned nervously. Hinata just hited her fist on her hand and nodded 'i know a person who always got angry at Naruto.. what was her name hmm'

Sakura gathered chakra in her fist and punched Naruto making him hit the floor. Hinata grinned slightly 'oh it's Sakura-san!' she then blinked when she saw Naruto in the floor rubbing his cheek. Sakura turned to Hinata and smiled "neh Hinata-san, let's take you back to the hospital, Sasuke-kun, Onegai(please) drag Naruto to the hospital." Sasuke nodded with no hestaition. Naruto shook his bleeding head "i can walk .. jez Sakura-chan..". Sasuke sighed.

as they walked, Hinata and Sakura was infront, Sasuke and Naruto were behind Hinata and Sakura. Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned evily "soo you and Sakura eh?". Sasuke looked at Naruto in the corner of his eyes "No." he said. Naruto grinned "beh i bet you guys gona be Sakura and Sasuke next week.". Sasuke closed his eyes "hmp" he said which means i don't care.

they arrived to the hospital, and of course paper work was waiting for Naruto, he sighed as he sat on the chair next to Hinata's bed "beh that lazy baa-chan enjoys torturing me," he mumbled. Hinata giggled "you'll be a Hokage you know..", Naruto chuckled as he layed the paper work on his lap "yeah i guess. neh Hinata? how come you never laughed at me when i said i wana be a Hokage?".

Hinata blinked at Naruto's question, but she replyed with no hestaition and no stuttering "because i believed that you'd be a hokage no doubt about it. in other words, i believed in you. you always worked hard and wanted to do something good for the village even though they treated you badly because you are the Kyuubi container, i admired you, admired your nindo, so i believed you'd be the best hokage Konoha ever had." she blushed slightly looking at her lap.

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Hinata, he never knew that Hinata believed in him from the start he then smiled "Arigatou Hinata," he said. Hinata nodded.

5 minutes of silence Hinata slept, Naruto chuckled, she was a fast sleeper like him. Tsunade entered "Oi gaki, there is no availbale bed for you" she then entered with bandage in her hand, tied it on Naruto's injured head thanks to Sakura. Tsunade then spoke "you'll need bed for that injured head you know."

Naruto then stood up "then i'll go to the mansion to get some sleep." he grinned. Tsunade pushed him to make him sit on the chair making him rub his injured head "baka, didn't i tell you to stay with Hinata all the time!" she said. Naruto then sobbed "but you said that i should sleep on a bed.."

Tsunade sighed and shook her head, "sleep on Hinata's bed.", Naruto blinked "what? Hinata is sleeping on it.." he said confused. Tsunade pointed at Hinata's bed "she's too skinny, so as you can see the bed is bigger then her, which means 2 people can sleep in it, now move it, i need to sleep."

Naruto blushed slightly "but baa-chan.." he said. Tsunade's eyes twitched which means 'this is warning number 1' Naruto sighed and nodded. Tsunade grinned.

before Tsunade could leave the room, Haishi, Hanabi and Neji entered. Neji and Hanabi bowed their heads slightly at Tsunade. Haishi then spoke "Hokage-sama, how is Hinata?" he asked as he crossed his arm. Tsunade knew Haishi, he never acknowlaged Hinata, and always treated her bad, so she thought that he has something in his sleeves, when she turned to see Neji and Hanabi she knew something is wrong, Neji has a sad look on his face but he was trying to hide it but he failed, as for Hanabi, she was sighing most of the time. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Haishi "Hinata has temproray memory loss, she'll get back her full memory soon. i letted Naruto to help her gain he memory back, also be her body guard since she can't fight for a while now. she is one of the most talented Anbu in Konoha after all." she said.

Haishi narrowed his eyes in anger "why you choice Uzumaki Naruto?". Tsunade replyed "because he is special to her. he is her friend after all.", Naruto was slightly confused when he saw Haishi angry about him protecting and helping Hinata.

Haishi then looked at Naruto and then came towards him "Uzumaki Naruto, i'll pay you to not come near my daughter.", Naruto stood up looking angry and he looked at Haishi "i don't need your money. she is my friend and i will help her.", Haishi grabbed Naruto's neck and looked at his eyes "you better stay away from her Uzumaki", Naruto grunted his teeth "eh urusai!(shut up)" he punched Haishi "Hinata is one of my percious people, and i am going to help her even if baa-chan didn't tell me!" he said.

Tsunade then looked at Haishi "Haishi, if you have no business here, Leave." she said in cold tone. Haishi turned his back on Naruto "know Uzumaki you'd regret this." he said, he then looked at Tsunade and nodded "i shall leave. if Hinata woke up, i expect her to be at home, i have something important to discuss with her.", Tsunade grunted her teeth and spoke in also cold tone "Haishi, remmeber who's the hokage here." she punched the wall making it crack. Haishi smiled slightly and left.

Neji bowed his head "gomen(sorry) Haishi-sama is mad about something." he and Hanabi then left.

Tsunade sighed "that baka.." she then left closing the lights of the room letting only the moon light show in the room. Naruto then sat on the chair sighing, he was kind of surprised that Hinata didn't wake up because of the noise, but he noticed she was tired so it explains why she hasn't woken up.

he then looked at Hinata sleeping, he smiled, the moon light made her even more beautiful. his heart felt warm when he looked at her and just wanted to smile even wider. he never felt like this before, not even when he saw Sakura, this feeling is new to him, and he liked this feeling. but he can't explain it.

he then yawned and took off his jacket. 'well i guess i'll have to sleep next to Hinata today.. i just hope she wont kill me tomorow morning..' he thought to himself as he jumped in bed staying as far as he could away from Hinata, even though he didn't want to, he wanted to hug her but thought that she'd bury him alive if he did. even though he knew Hinata wouldn't kill him nor bury him, she wasn't like Ino or Sakura, she was too deffrint from them. but he still didn't want to hug her to avoide geting her mad.

he sighed and closed his eyes eager to wake up tomorow and eat more ramen.

* * *

you can guess storyline gona start pretty soon (A)! neh :3


	4. Chapter 5

sheeeeeesh sowwie took me ages to update o.o" was a little busy working on the second chapter of mi other story Rukodaime Naruto. gaah took me 3 days just to finish it because of school and quizs and yea you know o.o"

nee ways! enjoy this chapter :3! oh and tips are welcomed since am new at this x3!

* * *

4th chapter!

Hinata was slowly waking up. she didn't open her eyes though. she didn't notice that she is hugging Naruto. she thought she was hugging her teddy. She was feeling so comfortable hugging Naruto. she couldn't help but to smile and sniff. when she sniffed she smelled something, something like ramen.

'wait no no.. it does smell like ramen' Hinata thought to her self as she sniffed even more. she raised her head still closing her eyes and sniffed even more. she was sniffing Naruto's neck. it tickled him. but he held his laugh in order not to wake up Hinata. Hinata blinked mentaly 'this actually feels like someone's neck..' she thought to herself.

Hinata got suspicious she opened her eyes and blinked when she saw a neck infront of her. she raised an eye brow and raised her head to see who is it she was hugging. when she raised her head up she blinked and blushed as she saw Naruto close to her face grinning like an idiot "so your finally awake Hinata!" he said.

Hinata swallowed hard. it took her 2 minutes to get out of the shock. when she got out of the shock she fell from the bed making Naruto blink in confusion.

Naruto looked at Hinata under the bed "Hinata? you ok?" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Tsunade and Shizune were already in the room. she chuckled "baka, Naruto. how is she ok when you scared the hell out of her with your grin." Tsunade said. Hinata held her back in pain as she stood up "it's.. it's ok.. i just .. didn't know i was.. hugging Naruto-kun.." she blushed tomato red.

Naruto grinned "ah! about that! you just hugged me while you were sleeping. and you looked peaceful so i just didn't want to wake you up neh, ttebayo!" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

Hinata blushed and giggled "it's ok Naruto-kun.. but why were you sleeping next to me.." she blushed. Tsunade quickly spoke "well, Sakura did hit Naruto's head. so he most lay down so his head gets better. and there was no available beds in the hospital so i got him to sleep next to you" Tsunade grinned.

Hinata swallowed hard. she knows Tsunade and her evil plans. Tsunade have always teased her about her crush to Naruto.

Naruto nodded "you can punch me if you want Hinata." he closed his eyes waiting for the punch. Hinata giggled "no Naruto-kun.. i'll not punch you.." she said. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Hinata. he blinked when he saw her giggling. he grinned as a blush spread on his face. 'Hinata looks pretty when she giggles.. even more when she is sleeping.' he quickly shook his head 'AHH NARUTOOO! what the hell! why are you thinking about Hinata.. jez' he swallowed hard.

Naruto been having strange feelings when he see's Hinata now. he just can't explain the feeling. but it felt so damn good.

Tsunade then spoke "well, am going to leave since i checked on Hinata. her wounds are getting better but you should be careful. falling just now almost opened up your wounds Hinata." Hinata nodded "Arigatou Hokage-sama."

Tsunade smiled and nodded as she started leaving with Shizune.

Shizune looked at Tsunade when they got out "Tsunade-sama.. there are alot of available beds in the hospital." Shizune said confused. Tsunade grinned "well Shizune you can see what am trying to do here." Shizune grinned nervously "trying to get these 2 together?" she asked nervously. Tsunade chuckled "yep! Sakura helped me. i told her to make Naruto's head bleed." she grinned.

Shizune laughed nervously as Sakura walked towards Tsunade and Shizune. Sakura grinned "the plan worked?" Sakura asked happily. Tsunade nodded "ah, Naruto is probably falling inlove with Hinata" she grinned. Sakura grinned "well finally! atleast now he wont stalk me and ask me for a date."

Tsunade nodded grinning. Tsunade blinked when she saw Sasuke behind Sakura leaning on the wall. Sasuke got really tall over the years. he is probably 176cm now. he still had the chicken butt hairstyle. but he changed his clothes he used to wear. he wore black pants and a black shirt with no sleeves and showed his chest, and he wore the same as Orochimaru's purple belt. the Uchiha symbol is on the back of his shirt. he is now 20 years old. same age as Naruto and Sakura of course.

Sakura blinked at Tsunade, and turned around and saw Sasuke. Sakura grinned and blushed slightly "oh your wondering about Sasuke? he just prefers i watch over him and not the Anbu watch over him." she scratched the back of her head.

Tsunade sighed 'i'll never understand kids these days.' she thought to herself. Tsunade nodded "well, am off to my office. if your going to Hinata's room then tell her that he father wants to see her in his office." Sakura nodded "but does she remember her father?" Sakura blinked. Tsunade hitted her head "right! right! she doesn't.. well just tell her that when she remembers who she is and who is her father then she could go see her father." Tsunade said as she and Shizune started walking away.

Sakura nodded and started walking. Sasuke ran next to Sakura not speaking any word. and they both walked to Hinata's room.

Sasuke sighed "Sakura." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura blinked and looked at Sasuke while walking "yes Sasuke-kun?". Sasuke looked away hiding his small blush and spoke "Tsunade allowed me to stay at my Uchiha old home since i don't have any place to stay at. can you help me clean up a little bit?" he asked.

Sakura blushed slightly and nodded "Sure why not" she said. Sasuke nodded and smiled slightly.

inside Hinata's room..

Naruto yawned as he sat on the chair and Hinata sat on the bed. Naruto sighed "that baa-chan enjoying leaving all paperwork for me to do.." he puted his leg on his knee as he putted the paper work on his lap and held a pen.

Hinata giggled "are they that boring?" she asked. Naruto nodded and gave Hinata the paperwork. Hinata looked at the paperwork and started reading. her face went pale and gave him back the paperwork "..it's.... interesting.."

Naruto chuckled "you mean they are really boring! i don't know how the hell i'll put up being a hokage with this much paperwork."

Hinata giggled "you can always use kage bunshin Naruto-kun." Naruto blinked "Hinata! you are a genuis!" he grinned.

Naruto held his head and sighed "Sakura-chan hitted my head hard. beeh. mind if you removed the bandage Hinata?". Hinata shook her head "come here." she said softly waving her hand.

Naruto sighed and got up from the chair and sat infront of Hinata on the bed. Hinata held Naruto's head and slowly removed the bandage from his head. Naruto was staring at Hinata all the time. Hinata smiled when she removed all of the bandage from his head "there, done." she said with a smile.

Naruto blinked when he saw Hinata smile 'ehh even when she smiles..' he couldn't help but to smile like an idiot. he got up and wore his orange jacket and sat on the chair.

Hinata blinked "Naruto-kun? when are you going to be a Hokage?". Naruto looked at Hinata "when am done with my lessons and when you say am ready since your teaching me how to behave and stuff. which reminds me that! Gaara is coming in few days! baa-chan told me to prepare greeting him in the gates and eat private dinner with him, baa-chan and his siblings." he hitted his head.

Hinata smiled "that's easy.". Naruto shook his head "baa-chan will kill me if i didn't greet him like a gentlman!". Hinata giggled "Naruto-kun don't worry about that. i'll help you."

Naruto grinned "great! i'll tell baa-chan that i want you to join us in dinner!". Hinata's face went red "no no Naruto-kun it's a private dinner.". Naruto putted his arms on the back of his head and grinned "beeh so what!" Hinata blushed even more and looked at her lap.

Naruto grinned and held Hinata's hand and kissed it softly "do you mind going on a dinner with us?" he said still grinning. Hinata's eyes went whiter then the white and she blushed reder then the red. she just shook her head in response.

Naruto chuckled 'ero-sennin was right! this does work on the girls! i should read more Icha Icha paradise' he thought to himself.

Naruto then sat on the chair and smiled, he really been feeling happy around Hinata. he feels as if he can talk to her for long time. he wondered why he feels like this around her. the Kyuubi in Naruto sighed "**kit, i told you like her now stop thinking about disturbing my sleep!', **Naruto entered his mindscape and spoke "Urusai(shut up) ero-Kyuubi.", the Kyuubi sighed "**even i the demon can tell you like her, give it up. she's a nice girl anyway.**'

Naruto sighed "even if i like her, she doesn't.", the Kyuubi hitted his head on the wall **"why? why of all of the people am i sealed in this baka**?." Naruto's eyes twitched and got out of his mindscape and looked at Hinata.

He remembered Hinata saying 'I love you' during his fight with Pein, but he never knew what she meant. did she mean that she loves him as a friend? or she loves him in that way?

He had no choice but to ask "Hinata?". Hinata blinked "yes?". Naruto raised an eyebrow "during my fight with Pein.. you said you loved me.. but what did you really mean by it?" he asked hopful she'd say she love him in that way.

Hinata swallowed hard 'i.. i don't remember that..' she closed her eyes trying to remember. Naruto blinked "eh eh Hinata?". Hinata didn't respond she just closed her eyes. she only remembers the part where she said 'i love you' to Naruto but not the rest.

She doesn't want to confess to Naruto now. so she just hoped someone would enter right now and save her. and her hope came true. someone did come in.

It was Neji and Kaoro. Kaoro is Neji's son, he is 2 years old. Neji is merried to TenTen now. it's surprising that Haishi has removed the caged bird seal off Neji and freed him. but Hinata was happy about that.

Kaoro quickly ran and jumped on bed hugging Hinata and grinned widely.

Hinata blinked in confusion 'who...who's this' she thought to herself. Neji sighed "Kaoro, stop hugging your aunt.". Hinata's eyes widened 'a...aunt?' Kaoro grinned at Hinata "Hinata-oba-san!(aunt)"

She looked at Neji and blinked. Neji sighed "i suppose you don't remember me, right?". Hinata smiled nervously and nodded. Neji smiled slightly "well am your cousin Neji, and thats Kaoro, my son."

Hinata blinked and crossed her arms "Neji.. Kaoro.." her eyes twitched as she felt pain in her head. Neji nodded "i hope you will get your memory soon." he grinned slightly.

Naruto twitched his eyes "NEJI why did you have to come in this time?" he said. Neji looked at Naruto "did i interupt something?". Naruto nodded "heck yea you did."

Neji sighed "Gomen(sorry) Naruto may i speak to you outside please.", Naruto blinked "ok.."

Naruto got up and went outside of the room with Neji.

Naruto looked at Neji "so?" he said. Neji sighed and looked at the ground "Listen, Hinata is having clan problems, Haishi-sama been acting strangly lately and very strict. i do not know what's wrong with him. but he wants to keep you away from Hinata-sama."

Naruto's eyes widened "why?" he asked angrily. Neji sighed "he said because you are the Kyuubi container. he never used to mind you hanging out with Hinata but when Hinata got injured he doesn't want you to look after her. maybe he is protecting her."

Naruto hitted his fist on the wall "protecting her from what? am going to be a hokage soon for gods sake how the hell would i hurt her?" he half yelled. Neji putted on a sad face "i told you Naruto, Haishi-sama been acting strangly ever since Hinata been injured. he's even strict to Hanabi."

Naruto sighed and sat on the floor holding his head "so what now?". Neji looked at Naruto and spoke "stay away from her.", Naruto looked at Neji and shook his head "am not going to stay away from her, she needs my help. i am the one who caused her to lose her memory. Haishi can do whatever he wants but i aint staying away from Hinata, ttebayo" he stood up and looked at Neji angrily in the eye.

Neji crossed his arms and smiled slightly "very well then Naruto. do as you wish. but be careful." Neji said. Naruto grinned "Haishi doesn't scare me!" he said cheerfuly as he raised his thumb.

Neji nodded "just be careful. and keep an eye on Sasuke.", Naruto blinked "why would you suspect Sasuke?". Neji sighed "i do not know. but it's better to keep an eye on him. he still feels emotional about his brother's death and could do a revenge on the village.", Naruto nodded "maybe, but i know he wont" he grinned.

Neji nodded "i hope so. anyway, i have to leave now Naruto. excuse me."

Neji and Naruto entered Hinata's room to see Kaoro siting on Hinata's head and Hinata is blinking as if she just saw a math question. Neji smiled "Gomen Hinata-sama." he tool Kaoro off Hinata's head "we have to leave." Neji walked.

Hinata once again blinked. Naruto laughed "Hinata? why are you confused?". Hinata scratched the back of her head "i don't know.. just memories are coming back to me" she giggled.

Naruto grinned "well am geting bored in here wana go somewhere?". Hinata nodded "to the store" she grinned softly. Naruto stared and gasped as his heart skipped a beat 'ahhh Hinata looks pretty' he thought to himself as a blush spread on his face. he shook his head to get back to reality and spoke "why the store?".

Hinata sighed "am supposed to help you to be a gentlman right? so you need new clothes." she smiled. Naruto blinked "what's wrong with these?" he pointed at himself.

Naruto was wearing beige pants and orange jacket with the forth hokage symbol on it. the symbol is colored black.

Hinata smiled "these are mission clothes. you need clothes for mission and for village in the same time. that will make you look like a gentlman." Naruto itched his chin and nodded "your right.. hey let's not go to the store, let's go to the mansion, i live there now anyways. they got tons of clothes!" he grinned.

Hinata blinked "which mansion?". Naruto grinned "the hokage mansion!". Hinata shook her head "am not supposed to go there!". Naruto sighed and sat on the bed "hug my neck." he said. Hinata blushed "what?" she said. Naruto sighed "do it." Hinata nodded and hugged Naruto's neck.

Naruto blushed as he felt Hinata's breathe on his neck but quickly shook his head and stood up forcing Hinata to stand up as well, he quickly picked her legs up and held her as a pigy-back, he grinned "there!".

Hinata sighed "not again.. Naruto-kun i can walk.." she said blushing. Naruto just grinned and opened up the window and jumped making Hinata dig her head into Naruto's neck.

He started running to the mansion.

20 minutes later..

Naruto and Hinata arrived to the mansion, they entered and Naruto finally sat Hinata down. she thanked god he sat her down.

Hinata 'woah'ed' when she saw the mansion "segoooii(amazing)..." she whispered. Naruto chuckled "not really.. first time i lived here i got lost."

Hinata giggled "why did you live here?". Naruto shrugged "baa-chan told me i should live with her, ero-sennin and Shizune-nee-chan so i did." he grinned.

Before Hinata could speak they heard noise coming out from the kitchen. they walked and opned the kitchen door revealing an angry Tsunade and laughing Jiraiya. "BAHAHAH Tsunade! that's the second time you lose a bet!"

Tsunade punched Jiraiya "URUSAI YOUR ANNOYING!" she yelled. Shizune just grinned nervously as she ate her food. Naruto grinned nervously as he whispered in Hinata's ears "we should go before they notice us and make us do bets too."

Hinata nodded and giggled.

Hinata and Naruto walked till they found they clothes room. Hinata's jaw fell as she saw it. Naruto grinned "well here we can find anything! there is some of my otou-san clothes too!"

Hinata looked at Naruto "Minato-sama is your father right?". Naruto blinked "how did you..". Hinata giggled "i guessed.", Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head "well, what should i wear?"

Hinata looked at the clothes, there was like tones of robes with flames on the end of it. she thought dark red would look nice on him.

she took out a red robe with black flames on the end of it, dark oily pants and black jacket. she smiled and spoke "these should do". Naruto blinked "no orange?". Hinata giggled "you need change Naruto-kun.". Naruto sighed "fine.."

he went to the dressing room and changed his clothes pretty quick and got out. Hinata blinked as she saw Naruto. she have to admit, he looks really handsome. she blushed "you look good" she said not wanting to say the word 'handsome'.

Naruto grinned as he looked at the mirror "you think? hehe!". Hinata smiled and walked towards Naruto and started arranging his hair. his hair got taller but it still had the same hair style. Naruto blinked as he looked at Hinata arranging his hair. he couldn't help but to come closer to her.

Hinata didn't notice she was close to Naruto until she felt Naruto's hands on her cheek rubbing it. Hinata blushed and looked at Naruto.

Naruto wasn't thinking straight. he swallowed hard as her breathe poured on his face.

they stayed like that for like 5 minutes untill the door slammed open showing a grinning Tsunade and Jiraiya. Naruto quickly jumped and Hinata fainted.

Tsunade hitted her head on the wall "Kusooo(damnit) they didn't kiss!". Jiraiya laughed as he danced spaghiti dance "which means i won the bet again BAHAHHA!"

Naruto's eyes twitched as he picked Hinata and sat her on the bed.

* * *

sucked much? o.o" i don't know why but i don'tt like this chapter xD


End file.
